


Careful what you wish for

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dirty Talk, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Other, PLEASE heed the warning and tags!!, Rape, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A young and somewhat inexperienced bounty hunter finds a bounty for a werewolf and is certain he can tackle it, but try as he might, he has another thing coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from someone over on FurAffinity :D PLEASE be sure to read the tags and the warning!

Being a bounty hunter wasn’t an easy life. The bounties in this town were few and far between, and there were a lot of other bounty hunters with a lot more experience than Ky. Granted, being a cheetah, Ky could run faster than most, but this wasn’t a skill that many sought. They wanted someone with strength, agility, endurance, and stubbornness.

Speed wasn’t very high on the list of priorities.

So, imagine his surprise and delight when he found a bounty that, while being highly dangerous, had a reward so generous it would be enough to settle him for life. Probably _because_ it was so dangerous. But Ky had little money left, and he was growing hungry.

The bounty was for a werewolf, its head brought back to town.

Against his better judgement, he went to the one who had issued the bounty. Initially, they laughed in his face, but when Ky showed that he, too, could be stubborn, they sighed and let him know where the werewolf had last been spotted before waving him off.

With a stomach full of butterflies, Ky went to the gun- and ammunition store to get a handful of silver bullets for his trusty handgun.

“Saw the bounty, eh?” the antelope behind the counter said as she put down the box and Ky handed her the money.

“Yup,” Ky simply replied and took the box before heading out the store and home. He needed a quick nap and something to eat before he went after the werewolf. But on his way back, a leopard came up to him, clutching a black bottle in his paws. Ky couldn’t put a finger on it, but there was something… _off_ about the leopard. If it was the shaggy fur or the deep, sleek voice or the way he just handed over the bottle - Ky didn’t know.

“I heard you’re going to take on the big bad wolf,” the leopard drawled in that deep and sleek voice, reaching out his paw with the bottle to Ky, “this will help you.”

Wary of strangers, and being offered liquids _by_ strangers, Ky took a step back, his big and fluffy ears pressing against his head and his tail starting to bristle.

“Maybe,” he said, but he knew that the stranger knew the truth - news traveled fast in a small town like this.

“This will help you,” the stranger repeated and stepped forward, “it will intensify your strength and hone your sight.”

When Ky didn’t immediately reply, the leopard took another step forward.

“We all want you to succeed,” he continued, “and while we have trust in your skills, you can never be too well-prepared, right?”

“… Right,” Ky finally said and tentatively reached out for the bottle to take it. For a second, he could have sworn that the leopard smirked, but then it was gone.

“Drink it only when you’re deep in the forest, okay? And best of luck, young one,” the leopard purred before walking away, a sway in his hips. Ky looked after him for a few seconds before heading home, the small bottle clutched tightly in his paw.

The first thing he did upon arriving home was going to bed. It wasn’t necessarily good sleep - he was anxious about the mission ahead but determined not to lose. But he did fall asleep, and when his alarm went off, he got up and prepared a meal so he could gather as much energy as possible.

Then he took off, prepared with his gun with silver bullets in the chamber, a silver sword by his side, a bow across his back, and the bottle from the leopard in a pouch swinging from his hips.

It wasn’t far to the forest, but the forest was vast and easy to get lost in, this Ky knew. So, he followed a trail that started by the outskirts of the town and took him to the edge of the forest. Here, he had to make a choice - follow the path and likely not find the werewolf, or go into the heart of the forest off the path and be more likely to find the werewolf but also get lost.

Given that he _needed_ to kill this werewolf, it was a choice that was easier to make than it probably should have been.

Ky took off away from the path and slowly crept into the forest. His heart was in his throat, and he hated how his paws trembled. He grabbed the sword’s handle tightly to try and mask it. It only helped somewhat. Every little sound - of which there were many - made his heart skip a beat and paw tighten further on the sword. He could hear owls hooting and small squirrels running up and down the strong trees. He could hear bugs singing.

What he _couldn’t_ hear was the werewolf’s howl, and that was the sound he wanted to hear the most. Not because he _looked forward_ to fighting the beast, but because hearing it would mean he was on the right track.

He looked up. The moon was full, almost completely out, and the rays tried penetrating the treetops, but without much luck. The forest was just too dense. Thinking this was a good time to do it, Ky took out the bottle, pulled out the cork, and chugged down the content. It was a bitter liquid that stung his throat and the roof of his mouth as he swallowed it down.

While putting the bottle back in the pouch by his hips, he kept searching for the werewolf.

It took him the best of half an hour before he found his target. And when he did, it was not in the way he expected.

Turned out there was a reason why Ky hadn’t heard the werewolf howling - it was meditating, on its knees, in the middle of a small clearing. A giant axe leaned against the nearest tree. From where Ky stood, it seemed to be bigger than him.

A shiver ran down his spine. A shiver that he refused to acknowledge.

The werewolf didn’t look as big, however. It seemed more like a normal wolf, and something about it rubbed Ky the wrong way.

Very carefully, yet very quickly, Ky drew his bow, put an arrow on the string, and aimed it at the werewolf while stepping forward so the beast could see him.

“Come with me,” he shouted and tried desperately to keep his voice calm, “and leave the weapon. I will only ask you this once.”

The wolf howled with laughter.

“That doesn’t sound like a question,” he all but purred, “but rather a request. A demand, even.”

And then, quicker than Ky could register, the wolf had thrown a knife towards him. Ky just barely managed to dodge it, but the sharp blade cut a few whiskers. Baring his teeth in a snarl, Ky shot an arrow that missed, and another that hit the wolf in the shoulder. It uttered a loud cry before pulling the arrow out with a grunt, then lunged for Ky.

Using his speed and agility, Ky narrowly dodged the attack and danced away, one hand putting the bow back on his back while the other pulled the sword from its sheath. He swung it and cut a small wound into the wolf’s back before the wolf whirled around and punched Ky on the jaw.

The punch sent him tumbling backwards - the wolf lacked speed but made up for it in pure, brute strength.

“Come with me!” Ky demanded once more and fired another arrow, this one hitting the wolf’s other shoulder, but the wolf didn’t seem to care for it.

Once more utilizing his speed and agility, Ky ran towards the wolf in a daring move, but it paid off - his sword sliced across the wolf’s chest and douched him in blood as the blade created quite a decent cut. The wolf howled in pain before uttering a mad laugh and looking at Ky. Its eyes shone dangerously, and when it hunched over, Ky ran towards and climbed the nearest tree that looked like it could carry him. Taking a defensive position in the tree, an arrow ready on the bowstring, he watched in horror as the wolf turned into a beast.

The bones snapped with a sickening sound, the feet grew longer, the fur became black as night. Saliva dripped from the elongated snout, and the eyes turned yellow, the teeth growing and growing until it should be impossible for the beast to close its mouth properly.

The beast closed its eyes and sniffed the air for a few seconds before erratically turning and whirling, trying to find Ky. When it did, Ky could have sworn that the beast _grinned_ \- a wide, open grin that showed off the beast’s many terrifying fangs - before growling and speaking.

“Oh, I will have so much fun making you my bitch,” the werewolf rumbled and slowly walked towards the tree. Too slow for Ky’s liking - the werewolf was taunting him. Shocked and shaking, Ky did his best not to let the words affect him, but he couldn’t deny that they made a shiver run down his spine.

Ky climbed down the tree and started running towards the forest’s edge, towards town. He had realized he was in over his head.

Running and ducking under the trees’ lower hanging branches, Ky’s heart was somewhere in his throat, beating rapidly and painfully. Here and there, he almost stumbled, but he managed to get his footing again. He could hear the werewolf behind him, snarling and growling and shouting profanities at him. Every now and then, he could feel the werewolf swinging out a claw at him, shredding through his armor. The thorny bushes and plants along the trail ripped through his armor as well, making it hang loosely off his strong, athletic body. Furthermore, he had lost his weapons.

He couldn’t afford to slow down.

Between his own internal screaming and his thundering heartbeat, he noticed one thing - his crotch was getting awfully wet.

“I will use your body as my fucktoy!” the werewolf growled, following up with, “I will rape your cunt until you don’t know who or where you are!”

Wondering what the werewolf meant, but not wanting to find out, Ky kept running as fast as he could. But it only took so long before he had spent his reserves, and he had to slow down, exhaustion catching up with him.

The werewolf tackled him and sent them both tumbling across the ground, the beast quickly stripping Ky of the sad remains of his armor. Ky viciously fought back, snarling and hissing and using as much of his claws as he possibly could, but it was no use. The werewolf was so much stronger than him.

“You have no choice but to obey me,” the beast growled and held him firmly in place while shoving its cock in Ky’s face.

Only then did Ky realize that the werewolf had no interest in eating him. Its desire was something else but just as primal. Determined _not_ to let that happen, Ky pushed back and tried swiping a paw across the werewolf’s face, but his paw was pressed down into the ground before anything could happen.

Roughly five minutes went by before the werewolf _truly_ had the upper paw, and he used that to shove his cock into Ky’s mouth. Ky choked and gagged, wiggling on the ground and still desperately trying to get free and away. But the werewolf held the back of his head tightly, thrusting softly but deep into his mouth.

Ky had never felt this humiliated. He wanted to growl and bite down on the intruding cock, but he had a feeling that would only get him into more trouble. So, hoping that his good behavior would get him out of the situation sooner rather than later, he obeyed.

The tip of the cock pushed into his throat, and Ky felt it convulse and try to push out the intruding object, but the werewolf seemed to like it, if the deep growl was anything to go by.

The werewolf thrust for a few minutes, the cock gradually growing harder and bigger and practically choking Ky as it was shoved fully down his throat, so the knot rested in his mouth. Denied air, and desperately wiggling on the ground, Ky clawed at the beast’s foreleg in the hopes that this would grant him freedom.

He was wrong.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and when the cock and knot were finally pulled out of his mouth, it was with a wet and audible pop that sickened him. The tears spilled down over his cheeks, and he inhaled deeply and greedily, to the point he nearly choked on the air.

“I’m going to have _so_ much fun pumping my pups into your cunt,” the werewolf growled, a malicious glint in his eyes. He let out a deep, rumbling laugh when Ky’s face took on a terrified expression. Ky was a male, he was _very_ certain of this!

But the werewolf was right - when Ky looked down at himself, his cock had disappeared, and instead there was only a black, sopping wet pussy. Ky let out a weak, albeit very sincere cry of terror.

“Please,” he whimpered, “please, don’t do anything else! I will tell everyone I couldn’t find you, that I found you dead, whatever you want, just, please, don’t do anything more to me!”

“Keep crying,” the werewolf growled and flipped Ky on his stomach, leaning in over him to snarl in his ear, “the pleasure is so much sweeter when the prey struggles.” Ky cried out at the rough handling.

“Please, please please please, I’m begging you,” he continued, tears streaming down his face and heart thumping aggressively in his ribcage, “I’ll do anything, just please, stop it!”

“I don’t think so,” the werewolf rasped, and despite being on his stomach and unable to see what was going on, Ky knew what the beast was about to do. And indeed, in the next second, he felt the huge cock being pressed against his wet pussy.

“How sweet you are,” the werewolf snarled and lifted Ky’s hips slightly before forcing himself inside him, “how _tight_ and _wet_.” Ky cried out at the forceful penetration and closed his eyes while the beast howled in what could only be delight. Ky was in no way, shape or form used to this, and the pain was immense. His pussy was stretched, and it burned and stung. In no way was this pain alleviated by the aggressive thrusts of the werewolf.

“Please stop,” Ky sobbed, eyes wet and throat sore and voice raspy, but the beast was relentless. He lifted Ky’s hips a bit further so he could get a better reach, and adjusting the position meant he could reach even deeper within Ky, something Ky hadn’t thought possible.

“Keep begging,” the werewolf rumbled and slammed hard and fast into Ky who cried out with every single thrust, “you sound so _desperate_.”

“Please, I’m begging, please, stop!” It was truly a desperate cry from Ky, but the werewolf had no such plans. He kept ramming into Ky who could only lie on his stomach and sob as he was raped. The werewolf loomed in over him and made him feel so small, so vulnerable, so delicate, and with each thrust, the beast seemed to reach deeper in Ky’s newly acquired cunt. It was utterly painful, and Ky kept thinking to himself that this was a mistake, it had been wrong to go after the werewolf, he shouldn’t have come here!

“Please,” he whispered - it was all he could muster at the moment - and tried crawling away, claws digging into the ground and forelegs dragging him forward. The werewolf was having none of it and simply grabbed his hips tightly, pressing him harder against the ground and forcing himself deeper into Ky.

“Your cunt is so tight and wet for me,” the beast growled, “so ready to be pumped full of my pups. Can you feel it, cheetah? Can you feel your cunt and womb be so ready to accept me?”

“Stop, please, I can’t take it,” Ky sobbed and opened his eyes, staring ahead of him. Darkness enveloped the two of them, only the moon’s faint rays granting them the dimmest of light. Not that Ky needed the light - he very well knew that no one would come to his aid, that he wouldn’t see anyone on a little midnight stroll. No one would see him. And even if they did, who would help him when the offender was a big and strong werewolf?

He was all alone, and there was no telling for how long this would go on.

After what felt like an hour that had been spent more or less in silence, save for whines and growls, the werewolf finally told Ky that he was about to come.

“I will shoot my cum directly into your fertile womb,” he snarled and thrust harder, deeper, faster, until Ky’s body jerked over the ground with each move and Ky cried out again.

“No!” he sobbed, “Please, don’t do this, I can’t take it, please stop!”

“You’re pretty wet, cheetah, I’m starting to think you’re actually into this.” The hideous words were followed by a maniacal laugh that would no doubt haunt Ky till the end of his days. “You would look so good with my cum seeping out of you, like the cumslut you are, wouldn’t you?”

“Don’t say such things,” Ky pleaded, but the plea fell on deaf ears as the werewolf continued thrusting and speaking.

“How could I stop when you’re so into it? I wouldn’t want to leave you hanging.”

And with those words, Ky felt the base of the werewolf’s cock swell and grow until it was _too big_, _too much_, too _everything_, and Ky felt like his cunt would tear in two. But it didn’t. Whether that was good or bad, Ky couldn’t tell, but what he could tell was that the werewolf was knotting him.

The beast howled loudly, his head leaned back and paws gripping Ky’s hips tightly as he came.

As promised, the werewolf shot his cum directly into Ky’s womb, and it was hot and sticky and _disgusting_, and Ky sobbed out another plea as he felt it enter him.

“Please, don’t, I don’t want this!”

“Too bad,” the werewolf snarled and ground hard against Ky, ensuring that his cum was forced as deep as possible. The knot made sure that he couldn’t pull out and that the cum wouldn’t leak out of Ky.

While they were locked together, the werewolf panted and ground against him while Ky cried softly, sniffling every now and then. It seemed to take forever before the beast pulled out of Ky with a wet, squelchy pop, and Ky let out a sob of pain before once more attempting to crawl away.

He managed to get a few inches away before the werewolf stepped on his lower back, laughing sinisterly.

“You actually thought you would get away? Oh no, little cheetah, I’ve got other plans for you,” he all but purred and hauled Ky close by one of his hindlegs. Ky shouted in frustration and fear, twisted onto his back and tried kicking out at the werewolf but without much luck.

“Perfect, you assumed the next position without me even having to ask you,” he rumbled, much too pleased, and spread Ky’s legs wide.

Finally understanding what the beast meant, Ky’s magenta eyes widened in horror, and he started struggling again, finding new energy from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The werewolf wasn’t finished with him.

“Please, no more,” Ky pleaded and felt the tears well up into his eyes again, “you already had your fun, please let me go, I’ll---”

But Ky didn’t get to say anything else, because in the next moment, the werewolf slammed inside him again, howling in pleasure once more. As he felt that Ky’s pussy was already well-used, he didn’t care much for going slow or gentle in the beginning. Instead, he was rough and brutal right from the get-go.

“Look at me,” the werewolf ordered, and though he didn’t want anything less than to look at the beast, Ky did as he was asked, hoping - but not fully believing - that maybe he would get off easily if he obeyed. So, Ky looked up at the beast raping him, tears trickling down his cheeks and his breath coming in short, sharp puffs. “There’s a good cheetah,” he rumbled, a devilish grin spreading his lips to show off his sharp, glistening fangs.

The praise made Ky feel even sicker, and his stomach lurched. Sure that he was going to throw up, he turned his head to the side, but when nothing happened after a few seconds, the werewolf forcefully made him turn his head back again so he could look at him.

“And just when I had praised you,” he said, mock-disappointment bleeding into his voice and making cold sweat breaking out all over Ky’s body.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, panic making his throat tighten up and making his voice light and airy, “I’m sorry, just, please, stop, please, I’m begging you to stop!”

“I know you are.”

The werewolf grinned and grabbed both of Ky’s hindlegs, pushed them together, and leaned them against his shoulder. The slight change in position made Ky sob in pain. One of the beast’s paws was placed beside Ky’s head, and he latched onto it, desperate for any kind of leverage as the relentless, brutal thrusts made his body jerk slightly across the ground.

But all of a sudden, the werewolf stopped thrusting. He looked down at Ky with an indecipherable expression on his face.

“You’re such a good little cheetah, you don’t want to make me mad, do you?”

Ky shook his head almost violently and sobbed out, “No, no no no, I don’t, please, let me go,” which was largely ignored. The werewolf leaned down and whispered into Ky’s ear.

“If you don’t want to make me mad, I suggest you start sobbing something different.” The words were low and wrapped in darkness and danger, the tone suddenly changed. Ky’s eyes widened again, and he nodded in silent terror.

“Good cheetah.”

Then the thrusts started again, rough and brutal and relentless.

“How does it feel, cheetah?” the werewolf asked, voice deep and dangerous and promising great pain if he didn’t get the reaction he sought. Naturally, that left only one possibility for Ky.

“It f-feels good,” Ky sobbed, and though it was very much a lie, which the beast must have known, it seemed to appease him.

“Tell me about it,” he growled and sped up his thrusts, slamming deep and roughly into Ky who whimpered loudly.

“Y-Your cock feels so g-good in me,” he whimpered between sobs and sniffles, tears blurring his vision. He hated lying, but he hated the idea of dying even more, so he was prepared to do pretty much anything the beast asked of him.

“And?”

“A-And I want you to k-keep going,” Ky continued, sobs threatening to break his voice. The werewolf kept up the relentless pace until he came again, snarling. His lips wrinkled as they withdrew from his teeth, and he thrust hard and deep one, two, three more times before Ky felt his knot swell again.

“And your knot is a-amazing,” Ky whimpered before crying out from the pain of having his pussy stretched again. The knot grew and grew until Ky wished he would pass out from the agony - but no such thing happened. He remained awake and attentive to all that was going on.

“Good cheetah,” the werewolf growled and ground hard against Ky, once more ensuring that his cum would stay deep inside Ky’s womb. Ky cried and sniffled, but the werewolf didn’t care much for it, if he even cared at all. “That’s all I want to hear.”

Ky thought for sure that _now_ it would be over. He had been knotted twice, how much longer could the werewolf keep going?

But he had another thing coming.

When the beast pulled out his knot, it was with a loud, wet pop, and though he wanted to attempt another escape, Ky had no energy left. He could do little else but lie there and let the werewolf manhandle him into yet another position. This one had Ky on his side and one hindleg lifted up against the beast’s shoulder. The beast used a few moments to get his breath back before shoving his cock hard and deep into Ky again.

One would think he had gotten used to it by now.

But no.

He cried out, and tears spilled from his eyes as the werewolf thrust into him, aggressive and relentless. The tip of the cock pushed against his cervix with each thrust, it reached so deep, and it was pure agony. Ky gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, twisting his upper body so he was partly on his side, partly on his chest. He dug his claws into the ground and cried silently, each sob wrecking his body and making him shudder.

“Fuck, cheetah, has anyone ever told you how good your pussy is?” the werewolf growled before flashing a wide grin that showed off his fangs, and he hauled Ky even closer, ramming into the poor cheetah like his life depended on it.

“Because it’s so goddamn good. I wish I didn’t have to leave you at some point, wish I could just stay in your sopping wet cunt all night long,” he continued, low and deep and dangerous, and kept slamming into Ky who did his best to hold back his sobs but with no such luck.

“Y-You feel good, too,” he sobbed, and the werewolf snarled in what Ky hoped was delight at him obeying and playing along.

“You’re going to have so many of my pups in you when I’m done with you,” the werewolf rumbled and thrust harder and faster, making Ky’s body jerk across the ground. No doubt there were going to be scratches and bruises from the small stones cutting into his skin.

Wanting to vomit because of himself and how he played along, Ky opened his mouth.

“P-Please, g-give me your pups,” he rasped and closed his eyes tightly, tears seeping down his cheeks. The beast howled loudly and ground hard against Ky for a few seconds before Ky felt the knot swell and stretch his already well-used cunt.

“N-No, not that,” he whimpered and opened his eyes. The tears made his vision blurry, and it was hard to breathe. The taste of the werewolf’s cock still lingered on his tongue, but he didn’t dare do anything about it now.

He didn’t feel like being brutally murdered at the paws of the werewolf he was supposed to kill.

The knot inflated, and the werewolf howled again while Ky continued sobbing and digging his claws into the ground. He was exhausted, yet he couldn’t even think of escaping. He didn’t want to risk the werewolf being mad at him and hunting him down to potentially kill him.

Grinding against Ky, and coming directly into his womb, the werewolf sounded extremely pleased while Ky was anything _but_.

“What a good pussy you’ve got,” the werewolf growled when he had emptied himself for the time being.

“Thank you,” Ky whispered, broken and defeated. It was far from a compliment to him, but he had to play the werewolf’s game for as long as it was necessary.

“I think I might almost be done with you,” he continued and shoved Ky on his back before lifting his lower body a great deal off the ground. The knot hadn’t even slipped out or even deflated - the beast stayed inside him even as he moved him around. It was a most surreal experience, and not a pleasant one, and the werewolf growled in pleasure and began fucking Ky with his knot.

He pulled out with a loud, wet pop before forcing his knot back in, and he repeated the motion about a dozen time, each time making Ky utter an exhausted cry. But even if he wanted to beg for mercy, Ky had learned that it would do him nothing good. He would gain nothing by pleading, and so, he didn’t.

Each thrust in and each pull out was accompanied by a loud snarl from the werewolf. He bared his many sharp teeth, and saliva dripped down onto Ky’s trembling body, soaking into his fur and making him grimace through the pain.

Gross.

“But you have to take my knot a few more times,” the beast rumbled, “and I will make sure that you get pregnant with my pups.”

The words startled Ky into a final cry for mercy.

“Please no,” he whispered, “please don’t do that to me, I’ll do anything if you let me go now.”

“But little cheetah, I’ve already dumped my cum in your womb so many times. Surely, you’ll get pregnant from that, so what difference does a little more make, eh?” The werewolf’s words were sinister, and the glee in his voice told that he thoroughly enjoyed the idea of Ky carrying his pups, making the whole scenario all the more sinister and terrifying.

But there were no more tears for Ky to cry. He was exhausted beyond imagination, and he had worn himself out from all the crying. Now all he could do was lie on the cold, hard ground and let the werewolf have his way with him.

As the werewolf rammed into him over and over again, it came to a point where Ky passed out. Not for long, but long enough that when he woke up again, the werewolf had manhandled him into yet another position. This one saw him on his stomach with his lower back lifted quite a lot, and the werewolf had Ky’s front paws pinned to the ground as he worked his thick cock into him. It was, of course, so very easy, seeing as his cunt was already well-used and dripping with cum.

The beast growled and snarled, every now and then letting out a quiet howl, as he thrust into Ky.

“Stop, please,” Ky whispered, more out of habit than out of a belief that the werewolf would listen to him.

“Nonsense, cheetah,” the werewolf rumbled out, “not before your belly bulges with my pups.” Letting out a soft sob unaccompanied by tears, Ky dug his claws into the ground and gritted his teeth. He wanted to fight back, but he had no energy left, no will to fight. So instead, he just lay there, wincing and letting out a soft cry with each deep, brutal thrust. The cock reached so deep within him, penetrating the opening to his womb every time the werewolf pushed forward, and it hurt so badly, but Ky was little more than a shell at this point.

He hardly cared for what happened now. He just wanted it to be over, just wanted to pass out before the werewolf reached orgasm again.

But no such luck.

The beast howled loudly and slammed deep inside Ky once, twice, three more times before grinding hard against him as cum was pumped directly into his womb. Ky managed a pathetically soft whimper and unwittingly clenched down around the intruding cock, making the werewolf snarl in pleasure. As Ky knew would happen, the knot began to swell and grow, and it stretched his poor abused cunt again, fire coursing through his veins. 

Ky couldn’t tell how many times he had been knotted, not even if his life depended on it. Nor could he tell what was going to happen to him now. All that he knew was that he felt humiliated, mortified, and like a used piece of meat.

He hadn’t expected to pass out, but nonetheless, there came a time where his eyes slowly opened to allow him a look around, however blurry his vision was. Noticing how sticky and gaping his cunt was, Ky let out a quiet whimper and sat up. As he did so, cum started to drip out of him and down his inner thighs, causing a shiver to wreck his body. A sniffle escaped him.

He had been defeated. The werewolf had won and had his fun with him. There was nothing more to do except return home and hope that no one would notice the state he was in. Seeing as the sun was starting to creep onto the sky, and seeing as he was naked and leaking cum from his well-used slit, he _somehow_ doubted that his state would go unnoticed.

Nonetheless, Ky got up and staggered towards the edge of the forest. However, he didn’t get far before he found a note on a tree. It was a crude note detailing how ‘they’ - Ky guessed that ‘they’ would be the werewolf, and a shiver raced down his spine - would be back for him and how he had been utterly defeated.

He whimpered and tore the note in several small pieces before heading for the forest’s opening, and thus, his town. 

He just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky, defeated and alone, is taken hostage by the werewolf and soon comes to learn what happens when you attempt to take a bounty on the alpha of a werewolf pack.

For how long Ky had walked, he was not sure. It would probably have made sense to walk into his town, his sanctuary, but a small voice nagged at him in the back of his head. This pesky little voice said things like, “He will find you again if you remain here,” and “People will know you failed - you will be the laughingstock of the entire town,” and Ky did not want that. He didn’t want to be found by the werewolf again, nor did he want to be the laughingstock of the entire town.

So, maybe naturally, he kept walking until he reached the next town over.

This, however, proved to be a fatal mistake.

Barely had he reached the town before someone grabbed his wrist and started dragging him in the opposite direction.

“Hey, what are you---” he began, but the words died on his tongue when he saw just who it was. A big, extremely furry werewolf standing at least seven feet tall. Yellow eyes that glistened maliciously. Fangs that bared themselves in a menacing grin. Big and bloody claws that encircled his thin wrist.

“No,” Ky whispered and tried tugging himself free. But just like in the forest, the werewolf was so much stronger, and he dragged Ky away without problems.

He should call for help. Why wasn’t he shouting and making a fuss? But his throat had constricted something awful, and he tried resisting for all of five seconds before something in him broke.

“That’s a good cheetah,” the werewolf rumbled and dragged him towards the woods. _This_ made Ky dig his heels into the ground and resist again.

“No,” he said, harder and louder this time, more assertive, and looked around. No one seemed to care. They were all busy with their own lives, and while he couldn’t blame them, he also began to resent them. They had the chance and opportunity to help him, yet they didn’t? That was awful!

“Keep it down, and maybe we’ll go easy on you.”

“’We’?” A cold shiver ran down Ky’s spine, and his eyes widened. The werewolf’s grin grew bigger, and he tugged harshly on Ky’s wrist.

“We, indeed.”

With no more words, the werewolf forcefully dragged Ky towards the woods, and though Ky tried resisting by digging his heels in and clawing at the werewolf’s arm and paw, it was no use. The beast was so much stronger than him - he should know this by now.

They reached the first trees, and quickly after that, the sound from the town died out. But then, the further into the forest they got, the more noise Ky could hear, and he couldn’t help his ears perking up. The noise came from a bit north-west of their direction. He couldn’t decide if he hoped they would go that way so he could potentially get help, or if he never wanted to see anyone else ever again.

The werewolf did, however, drag him in that direction, and that set off quite a few alarms in his head.

“Please, don’t do this,” Ky whispered and tried tugging himself free again, but of course to no avail.

“I’ll do whatever I want with you, pretty little thing.”

And thus, Ky was dragged towards the noise, which turned out to be ruckus from a bar. A bar, in the middle of the forest? That spelled horror and disaster, Ky was sure. At the very least it was highly suspicious.

The werewolf dragged him inside the bar, and the moment the door opened, there was cheering and hollering. To Ky’s horror, the cheering and hollering came from at least a dozen other werewolves. Some of them just hollered, but others were shouting actual words. Words that Ky did not like in the slightest.

“Well done, Mauro!”

“I see you’ve found your damsel in distress!”

“Time to consummate the deal, then, eh?”

His fur bristled and his tail swung aggressively from side to side as he tried getting free once more. But the werewolf, Mauro, had a firm grip of his wrist and led Ky to a corner of the bar where a gang of werewolves drank and played cards. Ky noticed how the table was full of claw marks and _blood_. He struggled and twisted and turned in the hopes of getting free. But to Mauro, he might as well be doing nothing - he was that weak compared to the werewolf.

“Make room, boys, we’ve got a delivery,” Mauro growled, way too pleased with himself, and immediately, the other werewolves finished their drinks and threw away the cards before they found a wooden bar that was clearly homemade. They attached the bar to the table, and Mauro threw Ky onto the table. Faster than Ky could run, the beasts had secured two metal clamps around his ankles, making sure his legs were spread almost painfully wide, and forced him to lay on his back, arms stretched above his head where a werewolf held his wrists tightly together.

As he struggled and wriggled on the table, Ky could feel thick clumps of something he didn’t dare think what was. He raised his head to look at the bar, see if he could somehow break it and make a run for it, but all he could see was that it was covered in cum, and that the metal clamps were new and shiny.

“Let me go,” Ky begged weakly. He was so scared, so terrified of what was going to happen. Images of his last encounter with Mauro flashed before his eyes, and he started trembling. His heart rate spiked, and he could feel his teeth chatter.

“I don’t think so,” one of the other werewolves all but purred and stroked his cheek. He jerked away from the touch, earning himself a hard slap to the face.

For a minute or two, nothing happened. The werewolves looked at him, their eyes raking over his body and drinking in his hopeless appearance, and they licked their lips, baring rows upon rows of glistening fangs that dripped with thick saliva. The beasts all stroked themselves, some of them already fully erect at the prospect of having a helpless cheetah at their paws, some of them barely out of their sheaths.

“These,” Mauro finally said and leaned in over Ky, “are my friends. There are a lot, as you can see. I’m very popular in these areas. But, you see, pretty little thing, my friends haven’t had a taste of you yet. But we’ll change all that, won’t we?” He finished by stroking Ky’s cheek, grinning widely.

“Please,” Ky whispered, “please, don’t do this, I have done nothing wrong.”

“Oh, but that doesn’t matter,” one of the other werewolves said and stepped closer. He was a bit smaller than Mauro, but his grin was just as intimidating. “What matters is that you’ll be a good little cheetah and take all our knots and all our cum. If you struggle, that’ll make it so much sweeter, so do not hold back, yeah?”

“Well said, Thrain,” Mauro said and put his paw on the werewolf’s shoulder. “Let the fun… begin!”

Mauro wasn’t the first to rape Ky. Neither was Thrain. Instead, it was a slightly smaller werewolf with only one eye and few fangs. The fur on his muzzle was gray, and although he was quickly erect, he moved slowly. Ky guessed it was an older werewolf, and that fact made him feel all the grosser.

The werewolf slammed inside him in a single thrust, sending blinding pain through Ky, and he cried out in agony. The werewolf growled lowly and grabbed Ky’s wrists with both of his paws, rutting and grinding against him and forcing Ky’s cunt open.

“P-Please,” Ky gasped as he jerked over the cum-smeared table, “don’t, I-I don’t deserve this!”

“Naturally not,” Mauro said and grinned wider, “that’s what makes it so _fun_ and _good_ for us.”

“Been a while since I had a youngling beneath me,” the old werewolf said, his voice airy and wispy, and grinned down at Ky. The sight of so many fangs missing was terrifying, and Ky closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away, gritting his teeth.

But he couldn’t close his ears to what was being said.

“Tell us about your first bounty, Dariston,” Mauro said. Ky loathed how easily he could recognize the werewolf’s voice. He heard chairs creak and assumed the other beasts had sat down, eager to hear the story of the old werewolf.

“’twas a summer night, and ‘twas my first transformation. I remember it vividly,” Dariston said without missing a thrust or getting out of breath, his voice filling out the bar, “I got back here and found a bounty that called for a strong and handsome wolf with a silver tongue, ready to figure out a solution to a diplomatic problem.”

“Strong and handsome? Can’t have been you, then, tell us about _you_!” one of the other werewolves bellowed, and the entire bar erupted in laughter, including Dariston. His thrusts staggered a bit as he laughed, but they quickly became painful and deep once more, and Ky felt tears starting to prickle his eyes.

“Anyway, _Coinin_, I took the bounty, and the solution was quite simple. Kill the old man and rape his daughter while her mother was held prisoner and made to watch. And oh, how they cried,” Dariston rasped, his voice getting rough and deep, and looked down at Ky. “Yes, they cried for me to stop, but I didn’t until I had knotted both of them twice. ‘twas a long night, but ‘twas a perfect first bounty.”

The werewolves let out approving sounds and grinned at Dariston, some of them patting his shoulder and commending him for a job well-done.

“And now,” he continued and petted Ky’s cheek, “I have another gorgeous youngling beneath me, just waiting to be full of my cum.”

“Please don’t,” Ky whimpered and tried jerking free, but while the werewolf _looked_ weak, he was anything but - he easily pinned Ky down against the table while raping him harder. He was quite possibly stronger than Mauro despite his age, and Ky was terrified to think of what Dariston could do if he didn’t stay put and quiet.

Dariston increased his pace, slamming deeper and faster into Ky who felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. The cock was so warm and thick, and it reached so deep. Ky was certain he could feel it bump against his cervix, but it had hurt a lot more when Mauro had done it, so he wasn’t entirely sure, but it still hurt. Tears still stained his cheeks, and he wanted to scream and shout, but he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere or get him anything.

Nothing good at least.

So, Ky stayed quiet and kept his eyes closed, bearing through the pain and gritting his teeth until his jaws ached. Dariston pushed hard, deep, and fast into him, and his balls, warm and heavy, slapped against Ky’s ass with each thrust. He started grunting and panting, and his fur began glistening. With every move, Dariston growled, and with every move, his pace grew faster and more erratic.

He was getting close.

‘Come on,’ Ky thought to himself, tears staining his fur, ‘come on, come already, let it be over, please!’

As if his wish came true, the werewolf reached orgasm. He came with a low, rumbling snarl that practically vibrated in Ky’s chest, and his paws tightened painfully around his wrists. Dariston pressed hard forward a few times until Ky felt the base of his cock swell and swell and swell until it was bordering on unbearable. He cried out in agony and thrashed on the table before a knife was put against his throat. Then he immediately stopped, instead swallowed heavily and tilted his head to look at the werewolf holding the knife.

It was Mauro. He was grinning widely and pressing the knife against Ky’s throat. Ky trembled and whimpered as Dariston’s knot stretched his already used and abused slit, while the werewolf snarled and grunted and forced his knot as deep as it could go. Which turned out to be pretty deep, the tip of the cock pushing into his cervix and making him cry out again.

“There’s a good cheetah, let them hear what an absolute slut you are,” Mauro rumbled and dug the knife harder into his throat, but still without drawing blood.

“P-Please, won’t you please stop,” Ky whimpered and sagged back against the table as he felt the hot cum enter him, being spurted deep into the womb that had grown inside him in less than twenty-four hours. It was horrific, but there was nothing to be done about it. He had already been captured, and by the looks of it, he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.

“Wouldn’t bet on it,” Dariston snarled as he ground against Ky, forcing the cum deep, deep, deep and making the knot rut against his inner walls.

When Dariston was _finally_ done, he didn’t bother waiting for his knot to deflate - he promptly pulled out of Ky who howled loudly and slammed his head back against the table. All the werewolves laughed, although Dariston was a bit out of breath, and the older beast stepped aside to let Mauro take his place. The knife was handed to Coinin, and Coinin pressed it against Ky’s throat once more.

Mauro took a second to tease Ky’s slit - inserting a few fingers and letting them feel around his inner walls, thumb pressing against an incredibly sensitive spot that hadn’t existed yesterday. Ky gasped, but this time, it wasn’t entirely in pain - the touch felt _good_.

“Yeah? You like that, you dirty little cheetah?” Mauro asked and plunged two fingers inside him while rubbing that special spot. Ky clenched his paws into tight fists and shook his head as hard as he could, but when Mauro fondled the little nub, Ky couldn’t help a moan.

His entire world seemed to shatter. He could just _not_ be turned on by that - a gang of werewolves raping and knotting him! That was sick, sick and perverted, and that was _not_ who Ky was!

“Stop it,” he whispered and glared up at Mauro who simply grinned and fingered him harder and faster. Caught by surprise, Ky gasped and whined loudly, writhing as best he could with the knife against his throat. Mauro kept fondling the sensitive bud as he slipped out his fingers and instead inserted his cock, thick and long and deep red.

It didn’t exactly hurt anymore as he had already been stretched to what he believed to be the limit, but the humiliation burned in Ky’s cheeks, and he swallowed heavily. Mauro, of course, didn’t care for this. He just buried himself deep in Ky and started thrusting hard and fast. Each thrust made Ky jerk over the disgusting table, and he let out a pathetic whimper with each move. He wanted desperately to clamp his paws over his mouth, but he knew that if he tried, something worse would happen to him.

Just like with Dariston, and just like in the forest, the cock seemed to penetrate his womb, the pointy tip seemingly pushing through his cervix. It hurt, oh fuck, it hurt, and with each deep thrust, Ky screamed and sobbed and writhed. Little good did it do him, if any. The pain was sharp and settled in his entire body, making him sag against the table, panting, when Mauro pulled out.

This, Ky didn’t understand. Mauro hadn’t come yet, why was he pulling out? He looked very focused, his furry brows knitting together, and his tail swished from side to side, ears flat against his head.

“What’s the matter, Mauro? Scared of knotting him too soon?” Coinin teased and slackened the grip of the knife slightly, but not enough that Ky dared take the chance.

“This… this is wrong,” Mauro muttered and looked at Ky. Ky, who couldn’t contain or stop the hope blossoming in his chest.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. It’s all wrong.”

Deep silence fell over the bar, save for Ky’s panting and whimpering. The pain was still in his body and head, and he couldn’t wait till Mauro released him. Ky looked up at Mauro, and the werewolf looked back at him. His eyes didn’t look very regretful, and that’s when Ky knew he was bluffing.

Everything crumbled around him. He had dared let himself hope for an easy way out. He had dared _hope_, and it had given him _nothing_.

“Please,” he pleaded, “please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone, I won’t take another bounty, I will leave you and your pack alone, just, please, let me go!”

“You can’t let him go, Mauro,” Dariston said harshly, “what’s gone into your head?”

Then, a few seconds’ silence, before Mauro started laughing. Loud, howling laughter that sent a chill down Ky’s spine. He tried pleading again, louder his time, but it fell on deaf ears.

When Mauro revealed it had been a bluff, the other werewolves partook in the insane laughter and slapped him on the back, clearly thinking it had been hilarious.

“Come ‘ere, pretty little cheetah,” he growled and grabbed the wooden bar with one hand to pull Ky closer, his other hand lining his thick cock up with Ky’s cunt.

“Don’t, please,” Ky begged, but barely had he said the words before Mauro had entered him, releasing a deep snarl of pleasure. He leaned in over him and started slamming aggressively into him, holding on to his narrow waist so that he could keep him in place.

Mauro lasted awfully long. It felt like half an hour had passed before his thrusts grew erratic and threw his pace out the window. The other werewolves cheered and laughed, clinking thick mugs together and taking deep swigs out of them as Mauro raped Ky again. There was loud talking as well, but Ky couldn’t hear what they said - his ears were full of the sound of blood rushing through his veins, his heart hammering too hard and fast in his chest. If he had to venture a guess, however, it would be that the werewolves talked about their hunts and bounties. They all seemed to be bounty hunters, just like him.

When Mauro finally reached the edge and hurtled over it, he howled loudly and slammed too deep into Ky, making him cry out and arch his back. The tip of Mauro’s cock was definitely in his womb now, pumping him full of cum.

“Gonna make sure you take my pups,” Mauro growled and ground hard against Ky, panting as his knot inflated and locked them together, “have to make sure a little _bitch_ like you know their place.” The knot swelled and swelled, once more stretching Ky’s cunt, and Mauro grinned widely as Ky writhed and sobbed in pain.

Still ejaculating inside Ky’s womb, he began stroking Ky’s belly.

“You’re such a good little bitch, taking me so easily,” he practically purred. Ky’s stomach lurched, and just like when it had only been Mauro and him in the forest, he felt like he was going to throw up. But he didn’t.

Mauro kept rubbing his belly as he came, grunting and groaning and spurting out such huge loads that Ky’s belly started bulging slightly.

The other werewolves howled and clapped their paws together in delight, some demanding another round of drinks.

When Mauro finally finished, and his knot had deflated, he pulled out with a deep sigh and ran a paw through the fur on Ky’s head.

“Good cheetah.”

“Now,” Coinin said and licked his lips, “let’s spice things up, shall we?”

“No,” Ky whimpered and shook his head, blushing deeply as cum began seeping out of his slit.

“Hush now, little one, I’ll treat you so well,” the werewolf continued and handed the knife back to Mauro who took it and twirled it, grinning widely. Coinin grabbed the wooden bar and flipped it, forcing Ky to also flip over and lay on his stomach. With his paws suddenly free, he tried pushing away, but another werewolf pushed him down against the table by his head.

“Didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you?” the beast said and laughed loudly.

From Ky’s new position, he couldn’t see what was going to happen, but he _felt_ it all too clearly when Coinin fingered him for a few seconds before lining up his cock with his cunt.

Panic flared in his chest - this cock would not fit. It was just too big.

“Stop, please,” he begged weakly and tried thrashing, but the new werewolf - smaller but still incredibly powerful - effectively held him down by his head and shoulders.

“Oh, I know,” Coinin cooed, “we’ll _make_ it fit, don’t you worry.”

Ky cried out and closed his eyes tightly as Coinin pressed against him, but the cock had a hard time going in. With a frustrated snarl and a painfully tight grip of Ky’s waist, the werewolf finally managed to force himself inside Ky, and Ky wondered how much more pain it would take for him to pass out.

It was like being fucked by a horse. The cock was thicker than Ky’s cunt felt able to accommodate, and longer as well. Coinin howled loudly in pleasure when the cock finally entered him, and although he started out slow, it didn’t alleviate the pain Ky felt.

Coinin took his time setting the pace and even played with the sensitive nub just above Ky’s slit, making him whimper and see stars behind his closed eyelids.

“See, he even likes it!” one werewolf bellowed, the words followed by loud laughter.

“The little bitch is probably in heat!” another shouted, followed by more boisterous laughter.

Ky had the greatest urge to cry that he _didn’t_ like it, that he _wasn’t_ in heat, that he _wasn’t_ a bitch, but his throat had constricted to the point it was hard to breathe, let alone make a sound.

Tears leaked from his eyes, and sobs wrecked his body. Coinin’s pace increased, his hips and balls slapping against Ky’s ass and making the young cheetah sob and whimper hoarsely. With every thrust, the werewolf’s cock reached deeper and faster in Ky, and with every thrust, the cheering and laughter seemed to grow louder.

And Coinin didn’t let down his audience - he now thrust hard and fast, and the tip of his cock kissed Ky’s cervix. His stomach lurched again, and although he wanted to vomit, he couldn’t. He felt the ball of bile in his throat, just waiting to get out, and this also stopped him from protesting any further.

“That’s it, cheetah,” Coinin grinned and slammed hard into him, “just, _fuck_, enjoy this, just let me have you and come in you, let me knot you.”

Ky shook his head violently.

“No? You don’t want that?”

Ky shook his head again.

“That’s too bad. You’re an excellent stress reliever. I can practically _feel_ the stress leave me.”

“Are you sure it isn’t something else that’s leaving you?” Dariston asked in a low, gravelly voice, and all the werewolves laughed again.

“It might be,” Coinin answered, grinning so wide it was a wonder his face didn’t split in two, and continued raping Ky, pushing deep and hard into him.

It took too long before the werewolf came, but eventually, he did.

Coinin released his cum in Ky’s already full womb with a low, dangerous-sounding snarl, making his belly bulge, and Ky could only whimper quietly and clench his paws into fists. He could feel the cock throb and jerk inside him, and he could feel the hot, sticky fluid. The knot inflated, and just like his cock, it felt much too big for Ky’s newly acquired pussy. He felt absolutely certain that it was being stretched too much, and that he was bleeding.

It was unbearable.

While they were tied together, Coinin praised him.

“You took me so well, cheetah.”

“You looked so small and helpless. Wonderful.”

“Your snatch was perfect. A bit on the tight side, but we quickly took care of that, didn’t we?”

While he spoke, he stroked and touched Ky’s face, and Ky didn’t have it in him to bite him.

When the knot finally deflated enough that Coinin pulled out, Ky sagged back against the table, trembling and whimpering quietly.

He was left alone for all of thirty seconds before _another_ werewolf was led to him. This one was pretty average sized but quite muscular. He stopped in front of Ky and looked down at him like he was something delicious to be eaten.

“Well, Gaius,” Mauro said and stepped to the side, clamping a paw down on the werewolf’s shoulder, “I believe a toast is in order. Your first bounty, and you were successful! Not many of us still alive can brag about that.”

Cheers and clinking of mugs, a few shouts.

“For the uninitiated, can you describe your bounty?”

“Of course,” Gaius said, his voice disturbingly pleasant and smooth, “the bounty was from one of us. It detailed how the bounty hunter had to deal with a rivaling pack of werewolves. It wasn’t easy. I gathered many scars and cuts and bruises, but I managed to finally take down their alpha in a wild fight. The others quickly surrendered, but the bounty called for total elimination of the pack, so, I did just that.”

He looked down at Ky and licked his lips.

“I eliminated them.”

Ky swallowed heavily and began thrashing again.

Mauro slowly started clapping, and it didn’t take long before the entire bar was clapping and howling and shouting their congratulations to Gaius, who stood there with the widest, most menacing grin on his face.

“What a story! What a drama!” Mauro bellowed and slapped Gaius’ shoulder firmly, a grin also forming on his lips.

“Now, as a prize for your first bounty, I will let you begin the inauguration. You are officially a member of the Throat Flayers. Take this little cheetah, in whatever way you please. He’s all yours.”

“With pleasure,” Gaius rasped and grabbed the wooden bar to flip Ky over on his back again. “I want you to look at me while I rape you, cheetah. You’re my prize, and if you don’t do what I want you to, it’ll be worst for you. Are we in agreement?”

Ky looked up at the werewolf, wide-eyed and terrified, tears still dripping down his face.

“_Are we in agreement_?” Gaius snarled, and Coinin lifted the knife. At the sight of this, Ky hurried to nod.

“There’s a good little cheetah,” Mauro purred and sauntered up to Ky’s head. Ky could see the knife loosely held in his paw, but Dariston held his own paws down against the table, so he couldn’t reach for it. It was frustrating, to put it mildly, to see the way to his freedom but not being able to do anything about it.

Like the rest of his body, Gaius’ cock was medium sized, and despite having taken much bigger cocks, it was still highly unpleasant when Gaius pushed inside him. Ky writhed and tried kicking out at the werewolf, but without much luck.

Gaius appeared to be young, and Ky desperately hoped that his youth meant that he was also inexperienced and would maybe come early.

And for once, he wasn’t let down.

Gaius immediately set a hard and fast pace, his paws having a firm hold of Ky’s waist so that he could hold him in place, and despite having been stretched painfully for hours, it still hurt. It hurt so badly, but there was no denying that his ego and pride had taken the most damage.

At one point, Gaius threw his head back in a long, loud howl, and the slaps of his hips and balls were drowned out by the boisterous laughter and loud talk and mugs clinking together every now and then. But oh, how Ky could _feel_ it, and it was most humiliating. His head jerked back and forth, as if he was nodding, and he couldn’t help the pointed gasps and sharp whimpers that spilled from behind his gritted teeth.

The cock was buried deep in his snatch with each thrust, and Ky could feel the tip penetrate his cervix and push into his womb _again_. Every time it happened, he let out a loud wail, and he instinctively tried tugging his paws free. But of course, he didn’t get anything out of it. Dariston held him down very effectively, and Coinin stood ready with the knife. Mauro sat backwards on a chair and watched, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Ky didn’t dare disobey the young werewolf, so he kept eye contact despite the tears stinging his eyes.

“Don’t come too soon,” Mauro rumbled, and the werewolves howled with laughter, while Gaius grinned, although he looked very focused.

“With such a pretty prize, how could I hold back?” he rasped and raped Ky with greater vigor, panting and growling. His brows knitted together, and his grip on Ky’s waist tightened, all the while Ky sobbed and whimpered and tried to beg for mercy.

But finally, _finally_, Gaius came and spurted his cum deep into Ky. His knot swelled, and Ky let out what had to be the weakest sound ever witnessed. It was barely a sound, and he was so humiliated and mortified that for a second, he wanted to pass out so he didn’t have to feel what was being done to him.

However, no such thing came to be.

He was fully aware of everything that happened, and he knew he would forever be marked by what had happened here tonight.

That was, if he ever got to leave.

Ky wasn’t so sure that would ever happen.

He might as well get used to the life as a stress reliever and breeding whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
